Wall ball is an exercise that combines a squat and a push press and is considered to be useful for cross-fit training. In the exercise, the trainee first squats facing a wall while holding a ball (referred to as a “medicine ball”) and then rises while propelling the ball upwards toward a height target on the wall. The ball rebounds from the wall and the trainee catches the ball while descending back into a squat position. Another height target exercise is a hand-stand push up movement where a repetition is counted (scored) when the trainee pushes up from the floor and their heels reach a certain height.